


【路飞中心友情向】海贼入门考试

by wanshancha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha
Summary: 一发完。友情向小沙雕文。路飞到达拉夫坦路以后，世界海贼协会宣布不承认路飞是海贼王。——因为他还没有通过海贼入门考试。
Relationships: Brook/Franky/Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro/Tony Tony Chopper/Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【路飞中心友情向】海贼入门考试

01

蒙奇·D·路飞是少有的被政府和世界海贼协会同时通缉还活着的海贼。

上一个同时得罪两方的海贼坟头草已经三丈高了，但是蒙奇·D·路飞的小命始终硬挺，屡屡在世界政府和海贼协会的底线边缘蹦迪。

愤怒的世界政府在司法岛事件后毫不吝啬地给路飞三亿悬赏金，看热闹不嫌事大的海贼协会转手就又给他加了五千万。

顺便提一句，上一个这么干还活下来的，是海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰。

所以海军私下里还开过赌局，赌蒙奇·D·路飞是成为下一个海贼王，还是成为世界政府和海贼协会的牺牲品。

除了可比和斯摩格，没人压那小子真的会成为海贼王。

02

路飞根本就没想过自己居然会得罪世界海贼协会。他连自己是怎么得罪的都不知道。

世界海贼协会派发悬赏令的时候，草帽海贼团除了完全不cue这件事的路飞，每个人都是懵的。莫名其妙上了世界海贼协会的通缉名单，被世界政府和海贼协会同时追缉，娜美愤怒地打了海贼协会的投诉电话。

“你们的团长蒙奇·D·路飞拒绝参加海贼入门考试，并且恶意毁掉了考试电话虫。”客服人员如是说道。

03

“我怎么会吃电话虫啊，娜美。”被揍了一顿的路飞瘫在地上说。

“那你怎么会恶意毁坏电话虫的啊，路飞！”娜美出离愤怒。

“小时候和香克斯赌气的时候好像不小心踩过一个。”路飞终于从十年前的模糊回忆里提取出关键信息，“红白色的，长的很奇怪的大蜗牛。”

娜美：......

“这什么破海贼协会？几岁大的小孩做的事儿能当真吗？”

娜美试图再次拨打投诉电话，但电话那头冷漠的声音告诉她，她已被对方加入黑名单。

娜美气的差点摔了这个电话虫。

04

不管能不能当真，反正他们同时被两方组织追杀是改不了的了。

不仅要提防海军，还要提防海贼。不过按照路飞的指令航海，他们自己都不知道自己会去哪里，更不要说世界政府和海贼协会了。

难不成海军要因为一个小小新人就出动大将？

海军元帅战国决定等海贼协会先出手，而海贼协会在等着战国干掉草帽小子。对方不动手我不出手，谁先动手谁没面子。

可喜可贺，路飞可以继续浪了。

05

海军和海贼协会僵持的局面一直持续到赤犬上台。

在海军总部公然挑衅海军权威，明明没什么实力却愣是从赤犬手里活了下来。赤犬觉得自己的面子都被这件事给丢光了。

赤犬说草帽小子必须由海军解决，海贼协会也突然强硬起来，说草帽小子让他们很没面子，要是让海军逮到了他们的面子又往哪儿搁。

针对路飞的搜捕密集了起来，海军和海贼协会一大群人聚集在鱼人岛以后的三个岛屿，没想到连草帽的影子都没见着。

正好海军见海贼，不打一架怎么行。在草帽和罗成功惹了多弗朗明哥的时候，鱼人岛旁海军和海贼的战斗终于有了结果。

海军惨胜。

赤犬看了眼草帽和罗成功结盟的消息，又看了一眼禀报成功抓捕三百多名海贼的传达兵，气的差点掀了桌子。

06

你们都是草帽在海军的卧底吧。

恼怒的赤犬指责那些和海贼协会干架干high的海军。

07

德雷斯罗萨的事情一出，赤犬被气到没脾气。

海贼协会的老头子们给他打了电话，嘲笑海军大将公然放水，信誓旦旦地说如果是在他们的地盘，绝对不会出现让草帽大闹一场的情况。

“我等着他在你们地盘上闹的那一天。”赤犬咬牙切齿。

08

草帽不闹则已，一闹就闹个大的。

大闹万国，把四皇BIG MOM从头到脚惹了遍儿，还毫发无损地逃出蛋糕岛。

看到消息的那一瞬间，赤犬立刻给海贼协会打了电话。

“话不能说的太满。”赤犬嘲笑道。

电话那头立刻挂了电话，只剩下嘟嘟的忙音。

09

路飞这家伙就像是飞升一样地和罗和基德联盟，干掉了凯多和BIG MOM。

这个消息一出，众人哗然。

海军和海贼协会还没消化完这个消息，草帽那家伙就到了拉夫坦路，成了海贼王。

“没有参加海贼入门考试的海贼不能成为海贼王。”海贼协会向全世界宣布。

10

赤犬对海贼协会嗤之以鼻。

“是不是海贼王是你们海贼协会说的算的吗？”他换了个电话虫给海贼协会打电话。

哥尔·D·罗杰没参加海贼入门考试，经过海军认证以后，不也被公认为海贼王了嘛。

此次通话以后，海贼协会花了两天拉黑了所有海军专用的电话虫。

11

世界政府刊发了加急快报，宣布草帽小子蒙奇·D·路飞成为新的海贼王，并且修改赏金为50亿贝利。

草帽一伙看到新的报纸，少有地夸了夸海军，开了个大宴会。

12

——路飞的嘴怎么啦？

——不用管，赏金暴涨那么多，笑抽了啦。

——为什么我的还是只有1000贝利啊！混蛋！

——绿藻头，为什么我的赏金比你低1000w啊！我不服！

END.


End file.
